Kontraktor, Chain, Shinobi, Jinchuuriki, Shinigami, dan Hollow
by Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan
Summary: Alice, Oz, Gilbert, Break, dan Sharon menemukan sebuah pintu yang mereka kira bisa menemukan Will of Abyss. Apa benar pintu itu ke tempat Will of Abyss? Prolog dulu. Warning : AU, OOC, OC tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.


Hallo, minna-san, watashi o namae wa Rizumi no Sari-chan desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasite. Rizu penulis baru di crossover ini. Fan fiksi ini terdiri dari tiga fandom yang Rizu buat yaitu Naruto, Bleach dan Pandora Hearts. Agak aneh dan gaje. Gak apa-apa yang penting happy, *ditendang readers*

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki, Bleach by Tite Kubo dan Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warning : AU, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

.

.

.

Siang hari yang cerah dengan terik matahari yang menyengat kulit. Hawa panas yang bukan main. Hewan-hewan yang sedang asik mandi di sungai. Dan tanaman pohon besar yang menjadi payung bagi penghuni sekitar hutan ini agar tak terkena panasnya matahari.

Suara langkah kaki manusia yang terdengar membuat hewan-hewan di sekitar bersembunyi dari tempat santainya. Sekelompok manusia itu tengah berjalan menulusuri hutan ini tanpa takut baju bangsawan mereka rusak karena ulah ranting-ranting yang nakal. Mereka terdiri dari dua orang pemuda, dua gadis kecil dan seorang anak laki-laki.

Pemuda berpakaian bangsawann putih dengan sedikit warna ungu itu berjalan memimpin dengan memotong sedikit rumput liar yang tinggi dan ranting pohon agar orang-orang dibelakannya berjalan dengan mudahnya. Suara-suara ribut hewan hutan yang menggema membuat anak kecil berambut pirang dan pemuda berpakaian hitam sedikit takut. Belum lagi gerakan hewan kecil di sekitar membuat rumput liar yang tinggi itu bergerak. Seperti bukan siang hari saja.

Perjalanan sekelompok manusia itu cukup panjang. Banyak rintangan yang harus mereka lalui seperti bertemu ular yang besar dan panjang, sekelompok singa yang sedang tidur di padang rumput, bertemu buaya saat menyeberangi dengan perahu dan masih banyak rintangan alam lainnya. Walaupun begitu tidak membuat sekelompok manusia itu menyerah akan aktivitas petualangannya.

Setelah berjalan menelusuri sepelosok hutan yang luas ini. Akhirnya manusia-manusia itu sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Sebuah gua yang gelap dan menakutkan. Suara angin yang berhembus menimbulkan kesan angker di gua tersebut.

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?" tanya gadis kecil berambut coklat dengan kepangan kecil di samping kanan dan kiri dan memiliki mata violet yang indah.

"Peta ini menunjukan bahwa gua ini adalah tempat yang kita cari," jawab pemuda berambut silver dengan rambut depan yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang," seru gadis berambut coklat dengan semangat. Gadis itu berjalan ke depan untuk masuk ke gua yang sangat gelap.

"Chotto matte, Alice," cegah anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan iris mata emerarld.

"Douishite, Oz?" tanya gadis yang di panggil Alice.

"Kita tidak ada waktu lagi. Kalau memang benar gua ini pintu untuk menuju ke Will of Abyys aku gak bisa menunggu lagi," kata Alice tidak terima di cegah oleh anak yang di panggil Oz itu.

"Gua ini mencurigakan. Lebih baik kita berjalan hati-hati. Siapa tau ini bukan gua yang kita cari," kata pemuda berambut hitam bernama Gillbert Nightray,

"Ck, bilang saja kau takut dengan gua ini kan kepala rumput laut, heh." Alice menyeringai mengejek.

"Baka Usagi! Bukan itu maksudku! Kalau kita sampai terjadi apa-apa bagaimana? Kau tanggung jawab, hah,"kata Gillbert mulai naik pitam.

"Yare yare mulai lagi fufufu," kata pemuda berambut silver tertawa kecil bernama Xerxes Break.

"Gak ada gunanya berdebat disini. Kita akan masuk ke gua ini untuk menyelidiki apa benar gua ini tempat tujuan kita atau bukan." Gadis berkuncir kuda coklat madu itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Yang lain memikirkan dulu perkataan gadis coklat madu ini sebelum mereka menyetujuinya

"Wakatta," kata Gillbert mewakili yang lainnya. Terlihat jelas air muka ketakutan akan gua angker tersebut. Ya, daripada membuang tenaga untuk berdebat mending menurut saja. Alice tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat hal tersebut.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu besar yang menjulang tinggi. Mereka begitu terkejut kalau di gua angker ini ada sebuah pintu besar seperti ini. Di pintu tersebut ada ukiran prasasti yang sepertinya diantara mereka tidak ada arkeologi yang membantu mereka untuk membaca prasasti tersebut. Mau tak mau mereka hanya bisa mengira menggunakan otak mereka.

"Apa pintu ini menuju ke tempat Will of Abyys?" tanya Alice pada angin yang bertiup -?-.

"Seingatku gak ada pintu seperti ini di Pandora. Jangan-jangan pangeran Barma itu mengasih peta yang salah ke kita. Ck, kalau ketemu akan ku cincang dia menjadi sosis bakar," geram Gillbert.

Alice membayangkan pria berambut merah itu menjadi sosis dan ia makan sosis tersebut. Raut muka berubah menjadi pucat. Gak bisa di bayangkan memakan daging dari orang yang sudah tua. Pasti dagingnnya alot dan gak enak. Alice yang membayangkan hal tersebut rasanya ingin muntah. Lebih baik kalau dagingnnya di kasih ke buaya saja pikir Alice.

"Nee, Gil coba kita buka saja pintu ini. Kalau salah pun kita masih bisa kembali dengan chain raven milikmu dan chain equies milik Sharon-chan," kata Oz berusaha menenangkan pemuda berambut hitam.

"Ide bagus, Oz," kata Break.

Akhirnya Gillbert pun membuka pintu besar bersama dengan Break. Pintu besar itu terbuka dan seperti penyedot debu aja semua bebatuan itu tersedot oleh pintu besar itu. Termasuk Gilbert, Oz, Alice, Break dan Sharon ikut tersedot oleh pintu besar itu. Tentu saja mereka kaget dan berteriak bersamaanSetelah mereka masuk. Pintu besar itu kembali seperti semula dan menutup.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

"Si-siapa kau? Mau apa ke kamarku?"

"Souka? Jadi seperti ini kemampuanmu. Mau kutunjukan sesuatu yang menarik,"

"Tempat macam apa ini?"

"Chain? Abyss? Will of Abyss? Sebenarnya kalian siapa? Seenaknya masuk ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Kadang ada hal yang terjadi tanpa kita ketahui. Benar apa yang ku katakan Oz the B-Rabbit?"

.

.

.

Mungkin aneh ya kenapa di Labeiru (kalau gak salah) ada gua segala dan di gua itu ada pintu yang Rizu gak tau apa fungsinya #plak. Maklum tiba-tiba itu ide mendadak muncul di kepala Rizu XD

Ok, semoga prolog ini bisa memuaskan readers. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review setelah kalian membaca ini.

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
